1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the packaging of electronic components. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stacked electronic component package and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reduce the size of electronic component packages, semiconductor dies were stacked one upon another within a stacked die package. To space the upper die above the lower bond wires connected to the bond pads of the lower die, a spacer was used.
The spacer was mounted to the upper surface of the lower die inward of the bond pads on the upper surface of the lower die. The lower bond wires were connected to the bond pads on the upper surface of the lower die. The lower surface of the upper die was mounted to the spacer, which spaced the lower surface of the upper die away from the upper surface of the lower die and the lower bond wires.
Although use of the spacer allowed same size dies to be stacked one upon another, the spacer occupied space. Thus, the spacer restricted reduction in the overall height of the electronic component package.